When Trees Fall
by Hylianbattlefront
Summary: When a tree falls in the forest, and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound? or when two kids go to a small town, will they ever be the same? Rated T For Swearing, Death and stuff, Wendip too!
1. Backstory-ish

A/N-Hey everyone, I'm Hylianbattlefront, and this is my First Fanfiction, so I apologize if it sucks, let me know if there is anything you might want to see, or PM me, please enjoy, also I fixed some grammar errors, and will post chapter two soon~Hylianbattlefront

**BTW I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its amazing characters, Alex Hirsch and Disney owns them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Backstory-ish<strong>

_Journal entry 618_

_ So the dreaded day has finally come. August 6__th__, our last day in Gravity Falls. It's been the longest day of my life, and I'm probably going to leave the journal under some floorboards in the Wax Museum. I hope no one finds it, especially Gideon. He has recently broke out of prison, and is probably plotting his revenge. To top it off, the area is getting an insane amount of storms, so we it thought couldn't get worse...__Our parents are picking us up early. I may seem little unemotional about all this, to be honest, I feel worse than Mabel, and she's in sweater town. Everyone has been depressed, even Wendy's been pretty upset about it, __it's kind of cute,__ forget I said anything… Soos baked us a goodbye cake, and almost burned down his grandma's house. Stan gave us some money, for once. And even the guys went and got Mabel some Smile Dip, they also somehow convinced Grunkle Stan to let Waddles stay at the shack, yet Mabel's still over in sweater town. She still hasn't found a summer romance, even Candy and Grenda threw her a party. So I deci-_

Dipper looked up from the old journal he was writing in, it has a golden six-fingered hand on the cover, with the number 3 on it, it has secrets about this town, and so much some people/monsters are willing to kill to get it. Dipper looked over to see Mabel heading down the stairs, with tears still on her face. _" I better get down stairs, and I think I heard a car pull up, but our old family convertible doesn't have sirens, this is bad."_ Dipper thought to himself before following his twin sister.

As Mabel headed down the stairs, she noticed the local Sheriff, Blubs and Deputy Durland talking with Grunkle Stan, and Mr. and Mrs. Valentino. _"Why would Robbie's parents be here, they direct funerals. That would mean someone died... but who? And where the hell are my parents, its getting late, and they are still not here._" she thought to herself she noticed Grunkle Stan was looking horrible, far worse than normal. As she started to head over to see whats wrong, Mr. Valentino began to speak again, _"So then they swerved to the left, just in time for a tree to fall on them, killing them instantly, yet it will be hard to make them pretty, maybe a scarf will hide their crushed faces." _Mrs. Valentino replied after her husband. _ "We are So sorry for your loss, by the way, the Funeral should cost around Six thousand dollars." _The Valentinos get up to leave. "The way they smile still creeps me out, how can they be happy about death, its horrible.' Mabel thought before sitting down at the table. _"We're **dying** to have your business again!" "Don't their bodies look so much like their kids!"_ They say before chuckling out the door. Grunkle Stan noticed Dipper coming down the stairs, by the look on his face, he just heard that conversation, and started to speak. _"__Grunkle Stan? Whats going on?"_ Mabel, who was confused, asked her Grunkle a question."Why_ were they here? Why are cops here, where are our parents"_ The old man replied. _ "Dipper, Mabel, I don't know how much of that you just heard, or how I should tell you this, but I have extremely bad news."_

* * *

><p>AN-So Writers Block is a bitch. Sorry if it sucks, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll update this every couple of days, please leave a review, This story is probably going to suck. Well I'm open for ways to make this better, so again, please review, and maybe follow the story if you liked it!

**Trwvlm dzh slowrmth Wvzgs'h szmw dsvm gsv Krmv Givvh uvoo**


	2. Broken Pine Needles

**A/N-Sorry for the wait, but it's finally here, chapter two, and I thanks for waiting, I hope you enjoy this story; I'm trying my best, so reviews of any kind are highly appreciated! Also tell me how long you want this to go one, I will have a couple chapters posted tonight cuz of the ungodly wait, but I tried to go deeper, and thank you Iron-Doughnut, TheFreeMusicalSpirt, GravityFallsMD, and black ninja for your reviews!** **Z htiw A hcitwS ~Hylianbattlefront**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Broken Pine Needles<p>

In a logged shack in the forests of Gravity Falls, a man known by Stanford Pines was preparing for one of the hardest moments in his life, worse than going to a Colombian prison, worse than all the boxing lessons he took as a kid, worse than losing his twin brother. He had to basically ruin his great niece and nephew's lives._ "__Dipper, Mabel, I don't know how much of that you just heard, or how I should tell you this, but I have extremely bad news." __The old man said with a gruff voice, he wiped the tears that were starting to form on his eyes as he started to speak,__ "__I don't know how to explain this to you, your both so young, and yet, I…" _ The old man knew from the look in Dipper's eyes, the young detective already put two and two together. "_Mabel, I know this will be hard for you to except, but our parents have gone to a better place, this is the only place we have left…" _The young pre-teen girl's eyes widened, her face full of different emotions, and she was crying, but not making any noise. As her brother rubbed her head, the old Sheriff began to speak. "Kids, I know this is hard for you, and this may be the only place you have left, but you're not alone, I believe, that the townsfolk will be happy to help you two in any way." As the Sheriff's words came into effect, the poor girl, who was still crying into her younger brothers shirt slowly got up and hugged the man. _"Thank you Sheriff Blubs, thank you."_

As the Local law enforcement left, Dipper, who was still comforting Mabel, didn't notice as his crush, who came running into the shack. _"Sorry I'm late, my bike can't handle this storm…" _She stopped talking as she noticed the scene at the table. Dipper, whose face was full of grief, looked into the red head's green eyes. Dipper started to speak before he was cut off. _"Wendy! The Shacks closed today, go home if you want." _The old man said as he was sitting next to the twins, reading about funeral services. _"What happened?"_ The confused teen said as Mabel slowly walked up the steps to her shared bedroom. Dipper answered before Stan could respond. _"There was an accident, my parents aren't coming, Stan is all we have left, their..." _The young boy who, was extremely mature for his age, lost his composure, began to cry. Instantly understanding, Wendy ran up and hugged the young man_, "I understand dude, I lost my mother when I was around your age, it fine to let it go, everything will be alright. I'm here for you."_ The Red head kissed the crying pre-teen on the forehead. She didn't know how to help, her father, Manly Dan, wasn't the best help at comforting, but she knew one thing, Dipper needed her right now. Stan got and headed to the fridge._ "Hey kiddo, I'll be in my room if you need me."_ The Grunkle said as he grabbed a Pitt cola, then left the soaked teen and his nephew in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So I hope you enjoyed, I am thinking of writing a story about a Character becoming a dragon, like in Dragon Pines, by MontyDragon, go read it, its good :3, but please review your thoughts, and I shall post chapter three soon! Btw Next week ill have more time to write cuz of Christmas Break, so longer chapters! Yay! ~Hylianbattlefront**

Zmlgsvi Z/M- Nliv Dvmwrk lm gsv dzb, ru gszg vevm xlfmgh zh Dvmwrk, Zmw Trwvlm rh hgroo z xivvkb yrgxs~Sborzmyzggovuilmg


End file.
